


Golden Boy

by GnarlyMouth



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Mental Instability, Post-Marble Hornets, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnarlyMouth/pseuds/GnarlyMouth
Summary: Seth looked up, pressing his hands togetherMumbling quietly to himself before standing upMoving to his closet, opened it and pulled a wide smile





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the fact that Seth Wilson has little to no information besides his appearance, death and the fact that he worked under Alex Kralie, I took the matter into my hands and made an unofficial backstory for him.  
Now this may be horribly incorrect, but this is my version of Seth Wilson.  
I must warn you first. This Entry will have religious stuff, mentions. cursing and Acts of violence as well.  
Enjoy.  
REMEMBER THIS IS AN UNOFFICIAL BACKSTORY FOR THE CHARACTER SETH WILSON FROM MARBLE HORNETS.

Considering the fact that Seth Wilson has little to no information besides his appearance, death and the fact that he worked under Alex Kralie, I took the matter into my hands and made an unofficial backstory for him.  
Now this may be horribly incorrect, but this is my version of Seth Wilson. This may be permanent or Temporary.  
I must warn you first. This Journal Entry will have religious stuff, mentions. Minor cursing and Acts of violence as well.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Now I lay my head to sleep"

Just a simple ring from a bell woke him from his deep slumber. Rhythmic actions as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. Feet pressing against plush carpet.  
He stared at the wall, brown eyes, dead eyes

"I pray the lord my soul to keep"

Seth looked up, pressing his hands together  
Mumbling quietly to himself before standing up  
Moving to his closet, opened it and pulled a wide smile

"If I should die before I wake"

He was dressed now

"I pray the lord my soul to sake

"**Don't get caught, don't get beat, for should I lay here and weep"**

"If I should live for other days"

He sighed shakily, smile falling

"**I** pray **the **lord **to **guide **my **ways"

* * *

He's down stairs, no longer the son but the Altar Boy to the priest not his father. Hands clasped together as he bid the many church visitors goodbye. The golden cross with mother Mary on it, swaying as he moved.  
Had his brown almost golden looking eyes not distracted the moving people, they would have noticed the almost poorly hidden bruise forming on his neck. He was smiling but he was in pain.  
Seth was waiting for the rest of the priest's to leave.

**It took 10 minutes...  
To long...**

He was at the altar, on his knee's, hands pressed together. Praying  
The priest, **the father.**

Watching, standing behind Seth's, hands resting firmly on their shoulders.  
Gripping tightly, bruising the already bruised skin.

The father whispered softly

"Oh seth..."

The Father almost tore away when he heard Seth

"Father unto thee I Pray"

He watched with a death grip on the others shoulders

"Though hast guarded me all day"

"You lie"

"Safe I am while in thy sight"

"Quiet boy"

"Safely let me sleep tonight"

"Quiet boy!!!"

"Bless my friends, the whole world; Bless"

The father almost missed the Golden eyes.  
That night the church was filled with tears of the altar boy.

* * *

Seth looked at his scarred hands, shaking and bony.  
His reflection just stared. Golden eyes staring at him.  
"x ANA x" it was a song from Badflower playing in the background  
He grinned just the slightest. The large scare on his back burned painfully.  
"Dead, unholy and corrupt"  
"Dad would just love that"

* * *

He's in bed, weeping, holding his bloodied and bruised hands close to his chest. Whimpering, sniffling weak bastard child.

He had done something bad. Cursed, drank the wine.

"Take your shirt off boy" Boy not Seth, Just Boy.

He began sobbing quietly. Shakily taking off his shirt.

The whip in his fathers hands was raised. Striking the pale back harshly.

"This wouldn't have had happened if you'd just follow the rules" Father spoke harshly. Striking again.

Each strike harder than the last one.  
Light yelps came from Seth. His sobs now loud.  
His mother watched sadly, quickly leaving with tears in her eyes.  
It went on for hours  
Leaving his fathers whip bloodied  
Leaving Seth with his back bleeding, skin split open. Shoulders left with dark bruises in the shape of hands.

* * *

"I can't feel my toes or my fingertips"  
"My chest is pounding so fast I can't keep up with it"  
"I'm losing it, fuck, and I just wanna quit"  
And I'm clenching my face-"

**"I am Seth Wilson"**

"I need a fix ANA fix and I'm sick of this"  
"Showing people my tricks and my ticks"  
"Ana judging me"  
"Judging my fucking sex ANA x ANA x"  
"And I'm faking just to stay in my body"  
"I'm nervous, I can't fucking stand it"

**"I have been dead for god knows how long. I live somewhere..in Alabama"**

"Well if that's what they're giving me"  
"The pills are my necessity now"  
"You won't fix my attitude"  
"Cause ANA does it better than you"  
"(ANA does it better)"

**"So godspeed to you if you ever find this video"**

He's grinning darkly  
**"Cause the Camera boy always has some fucked up story"**

* * *

The Altar boy  
The Camera Man  
The Ark  
Golden eyes stare. wide grin.   
Nails scraping against pale skin.   
Staring at the beast

The Tall man  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
Silence  
"Will We hurt"  
Silence  
'speak boy'  
  
Golden eyes froze  
Body tensing  
"He can't..I can't..We can't go back to him"  
He was shaking  
"No"  
The pain in his back erupted  
He screamed.

* * *

Sunday, the holy day. The lords day. 

Everyone was leaving already but one  
Golden eyes watching the Old man. The priest, THE FATHER.  
The father sighed softly, thinking that everyone left.

"Father Wilson"

They tensed yet turned around and smiled kindly to the Man in the white shirt and blue jeans. Golden eyes staring at him. Wild dirty blonde hair.

"Yes my child?"  
"I have a question"  
"well..Ask away"  
"Something harms me, daily. What is it?"

Ark was no stupid man, Nor Seth.   
They were angry. 

"The loneliness grips you by the throat and drags you under..Your wings are being crushed under your body and it hurts"

He faked the look of pain  
  
"But you need to feel and when you think you can keep going, you are pulled into the arms of another. It's warm and it is safe, and for once..maybe you can truly feel"  
"Wow..thank you Father Wilson"

Seth  
No  
Ark  
He grinned  
stepping forward.  
Raised his hands  
"Amen. Amen to the all mighty, to the god. TO MOTHER MARY"  
He said aloud, making The priest step back in nervousness.  
"Tell me Father Wilson. Did Noah die in the ark?"  
"N..no? that's absurd.."  
"Then how come you let Seth Drown with me"

They stared, eyes slowly widening.

"We are dead..Because of you"  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
  
"Bow down William"  
Father did just that.  
Got on his knee's  
Fear overwhelming him  
and He prayed

* * *

Seth Wilson  
Ark  
He was what many people called a pushover  
Never questioning the need to always cover his back, to hide his hands.  
To bite his nails or scratch at his arms or always have the opposite hands on his shoulders   
  
A child of the Father, The Priest  
A child of a saddened mother, the sinner  
The brother of a child sent far away with his Aunt, the Saint  
The Altar Boy.   
  
Nobody noticed the golden eyes though.  
Those sly grins  
Or the rage filled brown eyes  
And strained smiles.  
  
And he'd be damned if anybody ever found the scars on his back  
**_He'd be damned if they ever found him again._**

** _~Fin~_ **


End file.
